Unbreakable
by sweetlittlecrona
Summary: The battle over mankind is at hand. The Avengers are in battle with the Chitauri, ruled by Loki. There is a catch though. Can one girl change the fate of the Avengers and humanity? Loki x OC
1. Broken City

Darkness did cloud my mind. I tried to blink, I tried to speak. Not a sound came out, nor did any light show itself to my brown eyes. I thought I was dead, I really did. But then again, I felt a burning pain inside of my stomach. I felt betrayed, embarrassed, and sad. He had betrayed me. I didn't listen to them. I was lead by an emotion I now hated, love. Finally, it had come at last. I was alive. Light poured into my vision as a broken city appeared before my eyes. Someone was shaking me. I could hear voices. Most of them were male and one was female. I let myself slip away from my dreaming and into reality.

"Rachel?! You are awake!" cried someone, seemingly happy. I felt myself be pulled up as I shook my head. It was a man whom had cried with glee. He was dressed in a blue spandex outfit, with a blue mask that was sown into the outfit, and a shield that was encircled with blue, red and white with a star in the center. I nearly laughed at this, but my strength was weak.

"She finally woke up?" asked another man, wearing a tight black shirt, black jeans and holding a bow in his left hand. He was loading it and shooting at things, that I still couldn't see. Was I dreaming? The man in the spandex shook me, trying to get me back to reality more.

"She looks like she's going to faint at any time now. We have to put her somewhere safe," the man said, slowly as he held me up like I was going to fall. I mumbled something, shaking my head. I remembered. He was Captain America, the man I hated. He was bossy. The man with the bow was Hawkeye, I think. I could recognize his bow anywhere. A loud puff of air sounded behind me, as well as the clanking of metal.

"I'll take her to the roof with Hawk," Stark spoke, heroically as he grabbed me by the shoulder. Without any comment from America, I was flown in the air with Stark and Hawk. I watched as the sky whirled above my head, or was that spaceships? Stark lowered me onto the roof, and left without a say. Hawk gave me a look, then loaded his bow.

"You should have listened," he started, smirking gently at the building in front of us. He aimed at something, then let the arrow fly. I finally noticed that it was an alien from Asgard. I frowned deeply.

"I'll try to remember that," I said, standing up from my seat. I noticed around my waist was a small dagger, encrusted with random jewels that hurt my eyes in the sunlight. "…Did I always have this?" Hawk chuckled as he let another arrow go.

"It's your weapon, the one that lets you do all that stuff you can do," he answered, glancing over at the Stark Industries building. The portal was still leaking enemies. I watched, shaking my head again.

"I can't believe it," I hissed to myself. I really couldn't. It had to be a dream.

"Believe it," Hawk chuckled. "It's basically all your fault that you got too close with the enemy." He let another arrow go as he turned towards me. "That's Natalia's job." I rolled my eyes. Natalia and America were the one's that annoyed me, but Hawk was good friends with them both so I couldn't say too much.

"Where is she anyway?" I asked, tilting my head curiously.

"Over at the Stark building," Hawk replied, focusing more on the new coming aliens. "This isn't going to be safe. I don't know what the hell Stark was thinking."  
"I'm sorry, what about me?" Stark asked, landing behind Hawk. I could merrily see his smirk from inside. Hawk glanced at him, then nodded to me.

"Get her out of here," he hissed, loading his bow. Stark grabbed me by the arm and carried me over to his industry building, gently placing me down on the very top.

"Stay here," Stark ordered, flying away. I frowned, crossing my arms like a child. I wouldn't want to be here either. Natalia was-

I would have finished my sentence, but lightning so happened to come flying in front of me. I gasped, ducking my head down as it hit the sky above me. Thor must be here. I slowly began to work my way down from the top, finding myself landing on the place where Stark would get his armor taken off. A hammer flew towards me and landed at my feet. I backed up as Thor barreled out the door, giving me a grin, then grabbed up the hammer.

"Woke up I see?" he asked, his voice shaking with power. "Wonderful. Don't come inside." He ran back inside, leading up to several crashes and yells. I raised an eyebrow, looking at my dagger. What could this do? I looked back up at the door and walked towards it. I was stupid, A stupid teenager indeed. It was like a horror movie when the girl opens the closet door as a phantom slices her stomach. I reached for the handle and opened it. I looked inside, to find Thor gone. They must have gone outside…they? I ran for the opposite door, which lead to the balcony. Thor wasn't present, but I saw his thunder from far away. He was perched on a tall tower. I sighed, then something moved in the corner of my eye. Something was rising from the corner, breathign heavily and bleeding somewhat. There was blood on the concrete, that's how I came to that conclusion. I placed a hand on my dagger, narrowing my eyes as the figure stood. I could recognize those unnatural blue eyes anywhere. It was Loki. He smirked darkly at me, raising his spear-like weapon up.

"I thought Thor told you to not come closer, like a good girl," he said, grinning now. I frowned, dropping my dagger like an idiot. Maybe I wasn't but to some I was.

"Why the hell am I even afraid of you?" I muttered, loud enough for him to hear. "You are just a kid, lost in the world." I shrugged, smirking back at him. "That's a bit sad, isn't it? Working with the Skrulls?" He approached me, giving me this look of annoyance.

"They are powerful people," Loki said, folding his arms across his chest as he stared at the broken city. "Just look."

"And what's even worse…you betrayed me," I said, my head whirling with the mixed anger and sadness. He turned sharply, his eyes showing hurt for a second, then back to anger.

"I did not betray you," he hissed, pointing a finger at me as he narrowed his eyebrows.

"Then what do you call what you did?" I asked, raising my hands above my head. He had always annoyed me. That's why I loved him. "You told me that you'd stop this. Remember in the glass cage? You killed Phil, after you promised me. I thought I could forgive you...but this.." I gestured at the city, which was practically finished. "…this cannot be forgiven." He turned from my angry eyes, biting his hand gently. This made me pissed. "YOU PROMISED ME A LOT!" I shouted, clenching my fists as the anger boiled underneath my pale skin. "THE GODS SHOULD BE ASHAMED!"

"I TRIED TO KEEP IT!" Loki shouted, turning back to me with his weapon pointed at me. He had a mad look in his eyes as he stared. "I TRIED! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! THOR DOESN'T UNDERSTAND! NO ONE DOES!" He stamped his foot, angrily like a pouting child. "I tried…I really did. Darkness gets the best of me." The anger, evil and the sadness disappeared for a second, showing me the real Loki I did know. I remembered the memories that we had shared together. I want to go back and relive them….and I will. I closed my eyes, shaking my head gently at him.

"Loki…I understand," I whispered.


	2. Stuck

As of today, I found myself on the floating battleship along with my older cousin, Phil and my "baby-sitter," Nick Fury. Fury was a decent man, determined, but decent. He was always there to take care of me when Phil wasn't present. Fury would always have me do boring tasks, like play on this table of his. I would often pull of maps of the world and zoom in onto the lands. I would do that for hours to entertain myself, or just go talk to the workers. Unfortunately, Fury told me I shouldn't be interfering with their jobs.

Back to today, when it was about 12 o'clock in the afternoon. I was sitting on a table inside of the laboratory. I watched Stark and Banner spin on their toes, telling jokes to each other as they began to track the Tesseract. It was funny, seeing the gentle Banner occasionally tell a joke back at Stark. I had never seen him that way before.

"Did you see Rogers?" Stark chuckled as he tapped random information into his computer. "He was so pissed off when I told him off." Banner nodded, gently sending a smile of kindness.

"It was awfully funny," Banner commented.

"I just hate how he thinks he is the leader," Stark frowned, crossing his arms. "Don't you, Rachel?" I gave a quick nod, it was true. I did.

"Well, he did start this thing...Avengers," Banner spoke up, looking out the window as he spaced out. Stark followed his gaze, and raised an eyebrow, which made me look. A mob of guards walked down the hall, guarding something as they went by. "Oh my…" Banner mumbled, looking down quickly. I kept watching with Stark. There was a man, waling in the very center. He must have been the prisoner that Phil had told me about. He was tall, with dark hair, and icy pale skin that made him seem like a vampire. He turned his head towards us. I gasped as his cold, bright blue eyes stared at us. He began to grin, unnaturally never loosing eye contact until he disappeared around the corner.

"Alright then," Stark said, shrugging. "That was odd."  
"No," Banner murmured. "His name, I believe, is Loki." Now I remembered. Thor had told us about him, saying that he was his adopted brother. I wouldn't have doubted that. They were totally different. Thor had light, fair hair and just looked pure in everything he did. This Loki looked dark, evil if you may. I jumped off the counter, and gave Stark and Banner a good-bye.

"Wait, are you going to go visit Phil?" asked Stark, quickly catching my arm.

"Um…sure," I replied as Stark placed a card in my hand. I turned it over, seeing it was a Captain America trading card. I raised an eyebrow, questioningly at Stark.

"He lost it," Stark stated, turning away. I walked out, feeling odder than ever. I would have headed towards the main control room, but there was something about Loki that bit at me. I turned my head, and headed down the way the guards had gone. I wanted to figure out what it was about him that made me curious about him. I was determined. When I reached the prison area, I came to a halt. I heard Fury's voice talking, which brought great pain to me. I hid in one of the dark corners and pulled myself into a ball to hide myself from anyone. Finally, the conversation stopped and Fury left the room. I felt myself grin with anticipation as I slowly stood up. Loki stood in the middle of a glass cage, murmuring things I couldn't hear. He kept shaking his head, staring at the video camera. I would have to be quiet and quick in order to do this. I picked up my dagger, the one with the encrusted jewels, and pointed it at the camera. Slowly, the electricity failed inside of it, and it burned a circuit. I did that to several others, proud that I had this weapon. You see, it was a dagger which could take life or give life. I don't see how it could take life from a camera, but it worked. I would have ten minutes, probably if someone noticed the camera's not working. Fury was quick with repairing and would have men down here shortly. I slowly took a step, my shoes clanking on the hard metal. I raised my eyebrows, shaking my head. I took another step, and bit my lip. I looked up, to find that he had turned his back to me. I walked quicker, heading to the place Fury was once standing. There was a small control panel in front of me. I stared at the buttons for a long time, and then looked up. I nearly jumped as I noticed that Loki was staring at me. Before I could make a sound or a breath, I stared back at him. His eyes weren't so much evil and dark now. They were oddly sad, looking hurt. He turned his head away from me, letting a deep sigh out.

"What do you want?" he asked, impatiently as he shook his head. I tilted my head, occasionally glancing at the "release button."

"I want a lot of things," I replied, looking back at him with my suspicious glance. "I want you out of here, I know that." Loki immediately stood up, turning towards me with a huge grin. He pointed to the control panel, gleefully.

"It's right there! Go ahead, press the button," he said, staring at the panel, then at me. I shook my head, knowing Phil and Fury would have my head.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could," I said, quickly walking up to the glass cage more. "I really do." There was a pause, as he took another step closer to where I was. I knew glass would separate us, but what if he could get through it? I shook that thought away. "I'm Rachel, by the way." He gave me a smirk.

"Loki. I'm sure they have told you about me," he stated, quickly as he placed his index finger on his upper lip. "I killed 80 people in two days."

"Impressive. I've killed…three so far," I admitted, looking at the corner, ashamed of this. I couldn't help myself, they were brats. I had to kill my siblings. He gave me a grin, this time seemingly loyal and slightly seductive.

"Then maybe we aren't that different after all," Loki said, placing his arm on the glass. I took a step back, crossing my arms as I titled my head a second time. He chuckled, and then removed his arm. "Are you one of those…things?"

"Nope," I replied. "And those things happen to be my friends." He raised his hands in the air, turning around quickly.

"Didn't mean to offend," he said, seemingly honest. "They are probably going to kill me anyway."

"What do you mean? The Avengers would never," I said, my voice getting cross. Was he right? He whirled around, moving back to the spot where he was.

"They would," Loki stated, his eyebrows narrowing over his hurt eyes. "Believe me, they will." A pause began as he placed his arm back up, knowing I'd be back closer to him. He was correct, but I was seething with built up rage.

"They can't hurt a fly!" I protested, leaning in to yell. "They are peace makers!"

"Fury seems to be making them peace makers. Ah yes, and with me trying to take over the world and kill my army!" Loki shouted his nose close to the glass. I shook my head, clenching my fists.

"ARE YOU DAFT?" I shouted, laying a fist on the glass. "They are protecting their world!" Loki didn't reply. He just stood there, glaring and clenching his teeth angrily at me. I could feel the heat coming from him. I noticed his eyes again. They were angry, but somewhere in them, was a mixture of hurt. I looked down at the ground, sighing deeply. "I'm sorry…I guess it seems that way from your side." I could see Loki tilt his head, confused about what I had just done.

"I thought you were going to leave," Loki whispered, "That's what Fury did." I looked back up at him, shaking my head as I bit my lip gently.

"No. I'm not like them," I said, giving him a weak smile. He looked down at my hand, which had now turned from a fist into my palm being pressed against the glass. I watched him, my cheeks blushing as he placed his hand against mine. Even though there was glass, I could still feel the warmth. He was so pale, that I thought he would be cold and not warm. I turned my head, looking back at Loki. His cheeks were a dark red as he smiled, weakly.

"I can already tell that you are not like them," he said, leaning his forehead against the glass. I wanted to press the release button. NOW. I had never wanted anyone this badly before. I really, really wanted him. I didn't care if he was a 30 year old and I was a teenager. Fury would be upset about this, let alone Phil. Phil would be hurt, which made me consider this. Speaking of those two, I heard voices in the hall. I turned my head, removing my hand from the glass. Loki moved to the center of the room, staring at the door, determined. I would guess they were down the left hall, and would open the door in about 30 seconds. I began to walk down the stairs, heading for the door. When-

"WAIT!" I looked back at Loki. He gave me a smile, and waved. I returned the smile, and walked out of the door, running quickly down the hall. I was quick enough, as Fury had just opened the door when I was down the other hall. I sighed deeply, trying to hide my blushing cheeks from the facility. I couldn't. I just couldn't. I decided to go back into back into the laboratory, hoping Stark and Banner wouldn't notice. My hopes would fail me though, I'd get noticed.


	3. At Midnight

"Rachel, just a quick question, why are you blushing?" Stark asked, pointing at my cheeks. I let out a small sigh from between my teeth as he asked this. I knew I'd be asked this, and I could never lie to them. Banner gave me an expectant look, smiling gently like he could aid me to answer this question. I really didn't want to answer, so I pretended like I didn't hear Stark. I tried my best to hide the redness of my cheeks, but I still kept thinking about Loki. Again, Stark asked, annoyed:

"Don't ignore me, that's rather rude. Why are you blushing? Simple question." I bit my lip, closing my eyes. There was no way out of this one, unless I lied. I turned to face Stark. His eyebrow was raised, with his innocent look on. I couldn't.

"I…I just saw something that…I didn't wish to see," I stated, nodding my head gently and smiling brightly. Stark raised his other eyebrow and nodded, still not looking like he believed me. He turned away, patting Banner on the back gently.

"Let's get going," he said. He turned to me quickly, smirking at me. "We are closing up the shop. It's almost time for dinner." I nodded, following them out. Banner locked the door, and left me in the hall. In a couple of hours, most of them would be asleep. That's when I would visit Loki again.

…..

5 hours later…..

I couldn't sleep in my dark room. My pillow buried my head, making it impossible for me to get comfortable. I had tried to sleep just a bit longer, since everyone is required for sleep at 12 exactly. I turned to my clock, seeing that it was 11:55. I had five more minutes and then, I would go visit Loki. I smiled anxiety and anticipation burning in me. I couldn't wait any longer. I closed my eyes, thinking that it would help. My mind sunk away into the noise outside. People shuffled through the halls, greeting one another and having a quick conversation about something anonymous before they went to bed. Doors began to close, and I heard computers shut down. I opened my eyes, seeing that three minutes had passed. I blew a puff of air out and began to stand up from my stiff and cold bed. My hair had slightly been messed up from lying in the pillow all that time. I gave myself a look as I looked at myself in the mirror. I began to brush out my hair, staring at the wall so I could avoid eye contact with myself. I couldn't believe myself anymore. When I finished, the lights were turned off from the main room at exactly 12. I smiled to myself as I grabbed my shoes and slipped them on. Quickly, I scuttled outside of my room and shut the door quietly. Everything was dead silent as the grave. There were small lights embedded in the ceiling if someone needed to use the restroom, but that was it. I began my journey, walking through the hall and into the room I was before when I first met Loki. I slowly opened the door and shut it behind myself. I looked for any hidden cameras before I was fully inside, but there were none. That was strange. Fury would have added some in, unless he had gone mad. I made my way through the dark and winding staircase, until the glass cage came in view. My heart thumped as I got closer. A smile had crept onto my lips, which was unexpected. I could even feel a light blush began. There were small lights on the stairs as I arrived, heading to the control panel. I noticed that Loki was sitting in the middle of the room, with his eyes shut tight. Was he sleeping? I cleared my throat, expecting him to turn around. He didn't, he just stayed the same. I glanced back at the control panel, and shook my head. I wonder if I could open the door, go inside, and then close the door behind myself. I bet I could, so I dared myself. I pressed the release button, and carefully watched for any alarm that would be set off. There was nothing. I raised my eyebrow and stepped inside. The climate was moderately warm, with an occasional cool breeze of oxygen from the vents. I turned around, and reaching with my dagger, pressed the "close button." The door came to a shut, closing me inside with Loki. I watched him as he slept, possibly. I cleared my throat a bit louder, but then again, he did not awake. Tired of trying, I decided to speak and see if he would awake.

"Loki?" I asked, walking over to him. He still didn't move, and breathed gently. I bit my lip. "Loki?" I asked again, lightly tapping his shoulder. He gasped, standing up and flew towards the back of the room. He stared at me, and then sighed.

"You scared me," he said, shaking his head with relief as he smiled. "Came after hours I see. That's awfully smart." He pointed towards the cable where the cameras used to be. "They took down the cameras." I followed his point and nodded.

"Interesting. I wonder why," I said, shrugging as I felt my cheeks grow red when he stared at me. He seemed to notice, for he laughed gently.

"Good thing they did," Loki started, placing his hands behind his back innocently. "I need my…privacy." It rolled off of his tongue like a playful growl, which made my cheeks even blush more. I clutched onto my arm, looking down.

"Yeah. I suppose. One needs its own personal space," I murmured, biting my lip nervously as I noticed that he had begun to walk over in my direction. I saw his shadow stop, maybe a foot from me.

"You know…we never got to finish what we started a couple of hours ago," he whispered, taking another short step in my direction. He was in front of me now. He was too tall, and broad. I couldn't escape even if I wanted to, and I didn't want to escape. I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here. He had me up against the glass, smirking down at me lightly.

"I kind of forgot what we had started," I said, smiling weakly at him. "Could you remind me?" Loki grabbed onto my wrist gently, and pushed it against the glass with his own hand. He glanced once at it, then back at me.

"I think it was like that," Loki said, pushing into me gently. It made me highly uncomfortable, but I could manage it. The feel of him against me was incredible.

"Oh, was it now?" I asked, grinning lightly. "I remember now." I rose on my toes, so that I was taller than I was before. I kissed him, gently at first. It was amazing, the best feeling I had felt in a while. It was like I was flying. It was breathtaking. Loki had wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. He still kept his hand on mine, always against the glass. Suddenly, I realized it was going too far. I was too young to be doing this, or even attempting it. "Wait…Loki," I whispered, pushing him away gently. "Not yet." He gave me a smirk, and walked away from me.

"Fine, fine. Sorry, I got carried away," Loki said, waving his hand at me. I smiled at him, following him without hesitation.

"Just…hold me," I said, holding open my arms and weakly giving him a smile. Loki gave me a weak smile back, and hugged me. He picked me up as he did so. He sat down in one of the corners of the cage, and placed me on his lap. I yawned quietly, gently laying my head onto his chest as he hugged me, protectively.

"No matter what you do, don't fall asleep," Loki whispered, stroking my hair back as I closed my eyes. "I don't want to see Fury kick you off of the ship."

"I don't think he would do that," I murmured, smiling gently. "I'm with you. You'll protect me, right?"

"Yes," Loki said, nodding. "Yes, of course."

"And promise me this," I said, picking my head up as I looked at him. "You won't hurt anyone. No one, especially Phil."

"I promise," Loki smiled. I grinned, happily sighing as I stood back up.

"I would stay longer…but…you know…" I sighed, walking over to the door. Loki followed me there, laying a hand on the door.

"….Do you promise me that you'll get me out?" Loki asked, turning to me. His eyes were innocent, like a child. I couldn't resist.

"I promise," I replied, pointing my dagger at the switch. The panel whirled as the door opened. I slipped outside then shut the door before Loki could exit. He gave me a look of pity and gently waved to me. I waved back, and slowly walked out of the room.


	4. A Sinking Ship

Everything was silent in my room that morning. I rather enjoyed it as I woke up. It greeted me, with its glorious solitude. I stretched and sat up, smiling. I still had memories of last night, which nibbled at my brain. It was a good kind of feeling though. I enjoyed it. I was about to stand up and begin my daily routine, when a knock sounded at my door. I didn't get a chance to answer it, for a figure had barged into my room. It was Fury. His face was sweating from anxiety and fear as he stared at me.

"We need to evacuate the ship, now!" he said, grabbing my arm to pull me outside.

"Why?" I asked, worried. Fury looked at me, curiously.

"One of the ships turbines has been stopped, and another one will surely be broken," he stated, urgently. "Head to the back side of the ship. It will tip the opposite way and you prop yourself up, you hear me?" He shoved me away, running back to the control room. I quickly ran in the direction he had pointed to, feeling the wires crack beneath my steps. I heard rumbling downstairs. I wondered what it was, probably the engines failing. I kept running passed the control rooms, which had anxious people in each square room. As I looked at the walls, I noticed the prisoners block. I saw Thor inside of the glass cage, looking quite frightened. I gasped as he disappeared, along with the cage. I threw the door open, running inside. What I was going to see next would change my mind, my life, and my soul. I saw a figure, slouched on the ground with a blade through its stomach. I squinted my eyes, then very girlishly, I screamed. The figure was Phil, and blood was pouring out of his wound. His lips were caked in crimson as his eyelids flickered. He tried to turn his head towards me, but he groaned with pain. I ran to his side, kneeling and trying to stop the blood from coming out of his open wound. My eyes were leaking tears as I watched Phil cringe with never ending pain.

"R-Rachel," he croaked, his eyes rolling backwards. He looked down at the gun in his lap, then at the hole in the wall. I titled my head, but stayed by my cousin. "R-run..he's…he-e…" He coughed lastingly. I stood up, staring at the hole. I walked over to it, ignoring Phil's orders to come back. I looked through and gasped, lying on the ground was Loki. His eyes fluttered open at the sound of my gasp and lifted his head. He gave me a crooked smile and sat up.

"Hello," he said, brushing the gravel from his hair. "I was just leaving." He stood up quickly, walking out of the hole. He gave Phil a nasty look, which made me clench my fists in anger. "Pity. Pity I killed him."

"YOU PROMISED!" I exploded, grabbing a hold of my dagger. "YOU PROMISED PHIL WOULDN'T DIE!" Loki stared at me, occasionally glancing at my dagger. He bit his lip, almost speaking. His face was sad, but full of darkness.

"…I don't keep promises," Loki stated, looking at me, pitifully. I clenched my teeth, holding up the dagger, menacingly.

"Everyone keeps their promise," I hissed. In one quick motion, I stuck the dagger in Loki's shoulder. He gave a sharp cry, wrenching it out of his arm as he threw it to the ground. He looked down at me, pressing his lips together in a straight line. "I'm going to kill you, Loki," I said, darkly, picking up the dagger again in my hand. "For Phil and for everyone else you have killed." Suddenly without any warning, Loki grabbed me around the waist and quickly knocked the dagger out of my hand. I tried to reach for it on the ground, but Loki pulled me back to him. He did the unusual, especially for this time. He kissed me, lightly. I pulled away, giving him the weirdest look I could. He just smirked, holding me for a second.

"That's all I need. A girl, whom I dearly love, to tell me that she is going to kill me…wow. I am surprised," Loki whispered, smiling gently. "You are mine, by the way." He slung me over his shoulder, grabbing the dagger and placing it in his belt. I fisted his back, hard. He didn't budge. He kept walking. Phil was moving, trying to move the gun to point it at Loki again. Sadly, I waved at Phil, knowing that this would be the last time I saw my dear cousin. Tears flooded my eyes as Loki walked down the hall, which was free from people, and out onto the deck. There was a helicopter waiting for him, and whatever else was with him. I was placed on a chair, immobilized from seeing my cousin dying. I was done for. I didn't want anything else in the world, unless it was death. I crossed my arms over my chest and pulled my knees up to my chin. Tears gently rolled down my cheeks as the liftoff began. I didn't watch outside, or inside. I stared at nothing, only feeling emptiness inside. Loki had betrayed me, and I bet he couldn't help it. He was evil, and nothing could change that. I stopped, thinking about the last thing I had just considered. Maybe I could change it, and stop this war before it got bad. It would be impossible, but I had to do it for Phil. He was the only thing that would keep me from doing this. Lost in my thoughts, I didn't notice Loki sit down next to me. He watched me, and then sighed. That's what got my attention that he was there, but I still pretended he wasn't there. Loki gently reached for my cheek, swiping a tear from my cheek. I turned my head to him, watching him stare oddly at it. He looked back at me, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Why do you cry?" he asked, softly. I turned away, trying not to get lost at staring at him. I couldn't help it though. His voice was so kind and caring, but still had that seductive purr to it.

"I cry because you killed my cousin," I replied, biting my lip with anxiety. He scooted closer to me, so that our bodies touched. I watched out the window, pretending that outside was much more entertaining than him.

"Can you at least look at me?" Loki asked, leaning forward so that I saw his beautiful face. I closed my eyes, and couldn't help but smirk. He grinned, placing his arm around my shoulders. "You are so stubborn." I raised an eyebrow, gently pushing his arm away. I still wasn't ready for his affection.

"Not yet," I murmured, shaking my head. He looked sad, and then quietly placed his hands in his lap. I looked at him again, frowning slightly. I did want his love, badly. I threw my arms around him without thinking. Loki laughed gently, hugging me to him.

"I knew you'd come around," he smirked, stroking my hair back as I buried my face into his chest. I didn't know what had gotten into me, but I felt protected and loved with him. No one else was safe around him, but I felt I was. I decided to bring this subject up, since my mind was wondering.

"Loki?" I asked, pulling myself into his lap. "..Will you protect me? Do you really love me?" Loki smiled at me, taking in a deep breath.

"I will protect you with my own life," Loki answered. "And yes, I really, really, really do love you." I smiled brightly, leaning my head into the crook of his neck. I never wanted to forget this moment, but then, Phil's dead face flashed through my mind. I cringed, my eyes watering for a second. Loki seemed to notice, for he had begun to stroke my hand with his thin fingers.

"Why did you have to kill Phil though?" I wondered out loud, sighing deeply from the pain I was witnessing. Loki paused for a second, staring out the window.

"..He…I really don't know," Loki admitted, shaking his head. "I don't know why. I felt an urge…I never wanted to hurt you. I would kill myself to learn if you have died." I looked at him, oddly.

"But…you did hurt me," I mumbled, shaking my head as I found this confusing.

"…Oh…I'm so sorry. I did deserve that dagger in the shoulder," Loki muttered, gesturing to his slightly bleeding shoulder. I gently touched the wound, shivering.

"I'm sorry," I sighed, leaning my head against him again. He wrapped his strong arms around me, which told me that he would ease the pain any day.

"You have no reason to be sorry, dear," Loki said, smiling gently. "It's my entire fault." I sighed deeply, deciding to stop talking and just to enjoy this moment as long as it was going to last. I closed my eyes, dreaming about Phil and me sharing a last, wonderful moment again before he'd disappear. I wasn't prepared to loose him, but I had to let the dead go. He'd remain in my heart, forever.


	5. The Storm

I woke up in the middle of the night to the sound of the blades whirling in the sky. I had forgotten where I was. I thought I was back on the ship for a second, then it all came back like a tidal wave. Phil was dead. I still couldn't believe he was. He was a child, stuck in an adult mind. He was always so gentle and ecstatic that he got to meet Captain America. Tears filled my eyes with these thoughts of my innocent cousin, causing rage to rise within me as I thought about Loki. Why was I attracted to him? Why couldn't I get angry at him?

I stood up from my seat, watching the window for a split second. We were over an ocean, filled with the dark abyss called night. I wondered what time it was. Due to everyone lose asleep, except for the pilot, and the fact that it was still dark, I judged it was around midnight or 2 o' clock. I moved away from the window, heading towards the cockpit. The pilot was carefully observing the tanks of gas and the direction of wind. He was tapping monitors and pressing buttons, all the while steering the aircraft. I cleared my throat, hoping not to scare him

"Oh, morning," the pilot greeted, his eyes glued on the controls in front of him.

"Good morning," I replied, smiling brightly even though he wouldn't see it. "Do you know where we currently are?" He paused for a moment, staring at a monitor.

"Um...we are about 2 hours until we hit Great Britain, and in about 8 we will hit New York," the pilot responded after this short pause. I nodded.

"And what time is it currently?" I wondered.

"2:30 exactly," the pilot answered, typing in a quick code, and then pulled at the controls. "Mind yourself, we are about to hit minor turbulents. I suggest you strap yourself in, it's going to be a bit bumpy." I nodded a second time, heading back to my seat. Before I could even sit down, my eyes wandered to the back of the aircraft. Loki was lying on three seats, with his head propped up on a large pillow. His eyes were closed, and he was lightly breathing. I smiled weakly, and walked back to him. I knelt by his side, taking his hand in mine. I could feel the helicopter begin to rumble in protest of the storm. I held on tightly to the sets, but I didn't move from my kneeling position. I wanted to stay with Loki. The plane suddenly bumped, making me jump up from my seat, then back down on my knees. I must have squeezed Loki's hand too tightly, because his eyes fluttered open as he wrenched his hand back.

"Oh...sorry," I whispered, wrapping my arms around my knees. Loki sat up at the sound of my voice, grinning happily.

"It's alright!" he said, moving his legs down, gesturing me to sit down beside him. I sat down, without hesitation and strapped myself in. Following me, Loki did the same.

"Sir!" called the pilot from afar. "I'm afraid we reached a lightning storm!" Loki frowned deeply, beginning to sweat nervously.

"They are coming," Loki hissed, standing up. Well, he didn't actually stand up. He forgot the fact that he was strapped in, and groaned as the belt constricted his lower part. I placed a hand over my mouth, trying to hide a grin as he walked up to the cockpit. I heard them talk. The pilot was trying to convince Loki to pull the aircraft down on a close by island so that they could make it to New York after the storm had stopped. Loki said to keep going, even if that meant that they would have to drive closer to the water. I was slightly worried about this. I couldn't imagine drowning in a deep ocean. That would be my nightmare. Loki finally walked back and plopped down, sighing deeply in frustration.

"It's going to be alright," I said, reassuringly rubbing his arm. "I bet it's just a storm! The ship is far away." Loki looked at me, smiling gently as I tried to calm him down.

"You are just what I need," he said, patting my hand lightly. "Someone to calm me down when I'm stressing...where were you all my life?" I laughed, gently.

"I have no idea!" I smiled, greatly. The plane began to creak, in utter most frustration as we kept going. There was a moment of silence between us as we listened to the plane.

"..Do you trust me?" Loki asked, breaking the silence. I looked down, thinking. I could trust him, but then again, I trusted him about not killing Phil. Look where that got us.

"I..I really don't know," I sighed, lightly pressing my palm against my cheek as I thought. "It's kind of 50/50 right now. I trust you, but then again I don't."

"Good, smart," Loki nodded. I would have asked him about that answer, but I decided against it.

"What are we going to do in New York?" I asked, changing the subject quickly before I asked another cheesy question.

"Well, we are going to..." Loki paused, gently biting his lip as he thoughtfully stroked his chin. I raised an eyebrow, laughing slightly. "Just go see the town. I always have wondered about New York."

"Interesting!" I smiled, leaning my head onto his shoulder. "What do you admire about it?"

"The fact that you are going to be with me," Loki answered, sweetly as he blushed.

"Aw...that's sweet," I smirked, gently kissing his cheek. Little did I notice that Loki sighed and crossed his fingers beneath his back.


	6. I Have You Figured Out

Several hours and bumps later, we had finally made it to dusty New York. People bustled in and out of shops, immersing themselves into their anonymous chatter with other people. They had no idea that in several minutes, their world would be destroyed. They were too busy to notice the opening portal on the Stark Industry Building, or the Chituari pouring from it. Seconds later, a building fell. People screamed and ran around in fear, having no clue where to run too. Answering this call, came the Avengers. Brave, strong, and courageous they were. They didn't fear death, or danger. They wanted their world to be safe. I was watching outside the window of the helicopter, gasping as tears appeared in my eyes. I knew it, Loki lied again. I bit my lip, my eyebrows narrowing. That was it. I found my dagger and grabbed a parachute bag. I placed it on my back, and opened the door to jump out. I was greeted by a strong breeze that almost knocked me over. Loki was in the back, gathering his things. When he heard the wind, he turned and gasped.

"Rachel!" He called, walking over. I held up my hands, rocking gently on the edges of my heels. I would fall if he came any closer, in which he didn't.

"Don't you dare come over here," I said, strongly. "I can't believe I trusted you, and you lied again!" I placed my hand on the string that would release the parachute, sighing deeply as I stared at his face. He was hurt, again. His eyes were reflecting the light that came through, making his tears appear more.

"Please…don't leave me," he said, almost in a whisper. "I…I'll die without you." He looked at me, dead on in the face. "Don't leave me," he said, gaining more strength. I narrowed my dark brows again, hiding the hurt inside of me.

"Oh, believe me," I hissed. "I'll let you die. I'm out." I backed up, purposely tipping myself over. "Have fun with your little army." Then, I let myself fall. The wind blew my hair back as I pulled on the string. Nothing popped out. I gasped, pulling harder, only to discover nothing. I watched the ground get closer, and closer, and then I hit it. The ground was relatively hard, but not that hard. It had a fleshy feel to it. The wind was knocked out at me anyway, and my eyes closed. The last thing I heard, the last thing I saw, was Loki's hurt face as he begged for me not to leave. Then, in my memories, I saw his eyes go red as he let out an insane laugh.

…..

I opened my eyes, remembering the memories I had shared. It was terrible, and I wished that I just would trade them back. I looked back at Loki, whom was staring at me, darkly. I wished he was that man I used to know, but he had traded his soul to the darkness. I clenched my dagger, holding it towards him.

"Loki," I stated. "I am here to kill you." Loki let out a small laugh, pointing his weapon back at me.

"Try," he said, grinning. "And let's just see what happens!" He jabbed at me, in which I quickly dodged. The blade sent out a flash of blue light, which promptly nipped my back. It felt burned. I shook my head, knowing this wouldn't be easy. Quickly, I elbowed Loki in the stomach, which made him double over, as I aimed to smack the weapon out of his hand. Unfortunately, his grip was tight as he refused to let it go. He grabbed onto my leg, pulling it down. I gasped as my back hit the ground. My dagger bounced from my hand, landing a foot from me. I reached out to grab it. Unfortunately, I wish my arms were longer as Loki swatted it away. He climbed on top of me, placing his knees around my legs and his hands pressed on my arms. I couldn't swing at him, so I began to struggle. He just pushed harder as I gave up. I stared up at the sky, panting gently.

"What was that about killing me?" asked Loki, smirking as he leaned his head down. We were nearly nose to nose as he gave me a seductive growl. "I think it might have been about me killing you." Clenching my teeth, I head butted him. It hurt, like hell. Loki gave a cry, flying backwards as he grabbed at his nose. I stood up, grabbing my dagger then held it against Loki's neck. I was amazed he fell for that.

"Your sick fantasy won't become real Loki," I smirked, watching Natalia grab Loki's weapon and run upstairs with it. "In a matter of seconds, the portal will be closed." Loki began to shiver; I felt it beneath the blade. I slowly let the blade cut his skin, only just a little bit. Loki bit his lip, trying not to groan with pain. "Oh Loki," I said, walking away from him. "The Avengers have won. What will you do after this?" I turned to him, giving him a questioning glance. Loki had stood up, and was now face-to-face with me. I gulped, but still stood strong.

"I…" began Loki, but then looked down, sighing deeply. "I don't know, Rachel." He gently rubbed his forehead, and then watched the portal. "I'll be killed…"

"You know," I started, but was interrupted by the heavy winds as Iron Man passed by into the portal. I could careless, honestly. I looked back down at Loki. "I really don't want to kill you." Loki gave me this odd look, gently wiping the blood from his neck.

"Then…why did you harm me?" Loki asked, glaring deeply at me.

"Revenge for Phil," I replied without hesitation. Loki began to smile, a half-smile in fact. He reached up and caressed my cheek for a second. I let him, still with a serious face.

"You and the Agent are not alike," Loki began, dropping his hand down. "You are far too beautiful to be related to him." I clenched my fist around my dagger, pressing it against his stomach.

"So, you are going to kill all the ugly, well in your words, people in the world?" I asked, confused slightly.

"…No. All of those who appose to me and don't obey my orders," Loki said, turning away as he placed his hands behind his back. "I am now your king…and I order you to become my wife." He turned to me, smirking brightly with cleverness. I watched the portal as it closed, Iron Man falling out with it.

"..I'm sorry, but I think the world opposes that you are definitely not king. The portal has been destroyed…and earth is safe," I smiled back, proud at my theory. Loki looked up, stressfully. I leaned myself into him, returning all of those seductive grins that he had given me. "Oh…and here," I began, driving my dagger into his side. He gave a cry, grabbing at it and throwing it out of him. Crimson began to leak from his body as tears formed in my eyes. I didn't want to hurt him, but he did deserve it. "That's another revengeful event for my ugly cousin." I leaned down; kissing him on the cheek, then began to walk away. Unfortunately for my case, Loki had a hold of my ankle again. I fell to the ground, gasping and reaching for any support. Loki pulled me into his arms, chuckling darkly.

"And you thought you'd get out of that easily?" he asked, pressing his lips against my ear as he whispered, "I want you, and I get want I want." His voice was seductive and sexy, making me shudder in protest. I had no idea what to do. My thoughts just wandered back to Rogers, Stark and everyone else. Where were they? Wouldn't they come back and save me? Apparently not, stupid bastards. I had no choice, but to give into Loki. I began to kiss him, not like any way I had ever done before. It was much deeper, if I must say. Loki wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me tightly into him. My hands traveled around his back, gently slipping off his helmet. It clanked against the ground, quietly as I set it down. My hands got lost into his soft hair as my fingers twisted themselves into the strands. It could never feel so perfect, and it never felt so right. I felt loved and protected. I never wanted to leave him. I always wanted to be by his side and protect him from anything. He had changed my mind, which I didn't mind so much. I was in love, and my lover was the sexiest guy alive.


	7. Get What I Want

A couple of days passed by as the city slowly began to repair itself. I never saw Stark, or Rogers, or anyone. I was reunited with Fury, whom scolded at me for leaving the ship when the turbulents weren't working. I didn't tell him why, only that I was scared. Fury had also told me that the Avengers were in hiding, and were planning to take Thor and Loki back to their own realm. This impacted me, hard in the heart. I wasn't ready to let Loki go, I still wanted him. I would act on my heart, which would lead to something stupid and awful. It would make the Avengers hate me, including Fury. It had to be done though. I was going to put Loki into hiding, and take him to Phil's house since I had no where else to go. He had a nice condo, with plenty of rooms, a good-sized kitchen, a piano, and a satisfactory backyard. It would be perfect. Wondering when Thor and Loki would go back, I asked Fury.

"Well, they should around…oh, in ten minutes at the most," Fury would reply, shortly and suspiciously. I wonder if he knew.

"Well then," I said, smiling brightly, preparing to lie. "I'm going to go head over to an apartment. I can live alone Nick, don't worry." Fury nodded, gently hugging me and then walked towards his car, followed by two agents. I began to walk away from the car, thinking about what Fury had told me. As I wondered, I forgot to ask him where they would be. I groaned, rubbing my forehead gently. As I did this, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. I turned around and found that it was Hawkeye. He gave me a huge grin, surprised that I was still alive.

"Hey," He greeted, walking along side me. "What's up with you?"

"Trying to figure out where the others are," I replied, looking at him. He looked different in his different clothes and smoothed back hair. It made me laugh, lightly.

"I'm headed over there now," Hawkeye stated, slowly looking around. "I was supposed to meet Rogers over here…but I don't think that he is-"

"Right here?" chuckled Rogers as he zoned in on my other side. I looked at him, finding that he also looked different. Hawkeye grinned brightly, smacking Roger on the back playfully.

"Sneaking up on us again?" he asked, laughing. Rogers grinned, and shrugged.

"You know me…" Rogers mumbled, as he looked at me. I looked away, staring at the gravel. This was going to be tough. "Everything alright Rachel? Is it because of Phil?" I shook my head, forcing a smile.

"I'm fine," I murmured. "Just thinking." They both nodded as we walked in silence. Finally, the awkward melted away as we were joined by Natalia and Banner. They talked amongst each other, telling the other that Stark was with Thor and Loki. I grunted as they said this. I would be betraying them, but it was all for love. Was Loki worth it? All I had to do is turn the corner and see the three. Thor was next to Loki, as Stark watched us approach. Loki turned his head, staring at me and licked his lips, seductively. Unfortunately, Stark saw and chuckled. Loki looked down, sighing deeply. I could tell he wasn't feeling alright, but he'd be out of this situation soon. I slowly slipped from my space over to Thor. I would be closer to Loki anyway, so if Thor joined the Avengers in their conversation, I would take Loki and run for it. There was a car, and I hoped that I remembered my driving classes. I never liked to pay attention, but I think I knew enough.

"Hello Rachel," Thor said, smiling bravely at me. I waved, awkwardly but friendly. "How are you doing?"

"Alright, I guess," I replied, nodding my head as I bit my lip. "How about you?"

"Oh, just dandy," Thor grinned, looking towards Stark, whom was motioning him over. "Oh, just a minute." He walked over as I laughed.

"Come on Loki," I murmured, grabbing his hand as I began to jog away with him. "I'll get you out of here." Loki was smiling, happily as I leaped into the car. Luckily, some idiot left the keys in the ignition, which I promptly turned as Loki got into the car.

"Loki…RACHEL!" shouted Hawkeye, running towards the car, bringing the stampede with him. I slammed on the gas, feeling the car rumble beneath me as we took off. I knew better that they couldn't use their powers in public, since everyone was watching. I heard Loki sigh, laughing loudly.

"I cannot believe Thor fell for that again!" he grinned, shaking his head in disbelief. I nodded, smirking as I imagined Thor's face at the sight. "Where are we going now?"

"To Phil's condo," I replied, switching lanes and taking a small road down a clean town, full of white houses and flowers blooming everywhere. Loki made a face at the cheerfulness, making me snicker. "It's better than these houses. You'll like it."

"I hope so," Loki said, somewhat in disbelief. I ignored it, turning down another road. We were almost there. Just a couple more blocks down and I will be playing the piano. I often loved the piano. I taught myself since I was seven, and I have mastered the art of it.

"I'm serious Loki," I said, watching the road as it rolled passed the windshield. I sighed, deeply. It was dreary the way the road was.

"I know you are," he snickered, then pointed to the house ahead of us. "Is that it?" I nodded. "Yes, way better than the other houses. It's painted a dark red…thank God." I smiled as I parked up the driveway, then walked out. I quickly stretched my back, and began to walk up the long staircase. Loki followed me, shortly after that. I reached under the mat and pulled out the spare key that Phil always kept. I unlocked the door and walked inside, smiling brightly. I missed this place so much. Being out on the ship had drowned my memories of the times I had with Phil. My eyes glanced over at the pictures that hung on the dappled grey wall. It was usually a photo of Phil and me, doing some sort of activity. Tears came to my eyes as I stared at one particular one. Phil had his arm hooked around my shoulders, hugging me into him. I had my arm up, forming bunny ears at the back of his head. He had this weird look on his face, as I looked like I was going to burst into laughter at any second. I wiped my eyes, noticing that Loki had came over to my side. He took my hand in his, sighing deeply.

"I miss him a lot," I murmured, shaking my head as I stared at the ground.

"..I never knew this would hurt you so badly," Loki said. "I'm sorry, honestly." I shrugged my shoulders.

"What's done is done," I said, letting go of his hand and walking over to the piano. I enjoyed its shining glory when it was polished. Its black wood looked magnificent against the light, and the keys seemed to glow with a cheerful color. I smiled, forgetting my tears behind me as Loki once again went to my side.

"That's one thing I didn't know," Loki stated, sounding surprised. "You play?" I sat down, nodding and smiling brightly.

"I do!" I said, cheerfully, laying a hand on the proper notes to begin the song I had learned a couple years back. I began, my fingers flowing with this strange and odd power and my mind soared. The song was gleefully sad, which made it a total paradox. I enjoyed it though. It made me feel happy that I was still alive. As I ended, I placed my hands in my lap and beamed proudly. Loki sat down next to me, gently kissing my cheek.

"Good job!" Loki remarked, placing his hands on a couple of notes. "I can…decently play." I nodded, grinning.

"Let's see what you can do," I smirked, jokingly. Loki began to play, and I was amazed. He was amazing at playing. His fingers lightly tapped the notes, while moving his hands around the keyboard like an expert. When he was finished, my mouth gaped open. He smirked at me.

"Amazed?" He asked, gently moving over so that he pressed against me. "I would think so, due to this.." He kissed my chin, tenderly. I shut my mouth, taking a breath in.

"Yeah, I am highly amazed," I spoke out, my voice shaking gently. I suddenly had the worst pickup line in my life come to my head, and I said it without hesitation. "You should play me like a piano." I smacked a hand over my mouth, cursing at myself. Loki laughed, hugging me gently.

"Soon," he whispered, gently twirling my hair in his hands. "You made me wait, and I'll make you wait." I chuckled, shaking my head. He was too adorable.

"Sure," I said, pushing him away so I could stare at those lovely blue eyes again. "But you got what you wanted. I should get what I want."

"Now…I didn't totally get what I wanted," Loki said, smirking proudly. He turned me around on the bench, facing me towards him. He grabbed my legs, and scooted me forward so that my legs hooked around his waist. I raised an eyebrow at him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Really?" I asked, surprisingly. Loki smirked and nodded, leaning forward slightly.

"I always get what I want," Loki purred, sexily as he played with the bottom of my shirt, sometimes touching my skin, which would make me jump. "And I think you know what I want."

"Yes, yes I know," I smirked, rolling my eyes. He grinned, glancing over at the open door in the hall that led to a bedroom. My eyes grew as I bit my lip, silently cursing to myself. "Loki…no." He looked back at me, slowly standing up. He took me with him, and slung me over his back as I protested. "LOKI!"

"Can't hear you!" Loki said, walking through the open door as he placed me on the bed. I sighed, propping myself up on my elbows. I glared at him as he shut the door.

"I hate you," I said, somewhat kidding as I hoped he wouldn't take it seriously.

"I love you!" he sang, as he laid down next to me. I glared at him deeply, shaking my head.

"You….ugh," I said, knowing I'd be finished the second he kissed me. Loki seemed to figure this out, due to the other times, and laughed. He rolled over onto his stomach as he kicked up his legs and swung them, simultaneously. He winked at me, and lightly licked his tongue at me. "Loki…don't give me that sexy kitty act," I mumbled, fighting the urge not to pounce on him and give him what he wanted.

"Sexy kitty?" Loki purred, seductively as he began to crawl slowly on top of me. "Is that what it's called?" I didn't hesitate. I gave in, weakly. I kissed him, fiercely as I hooked my legs around his waist. He grinned as he kissed back, gently stroking my side as he did so. I let him. It felt good, as it always did. Again, I'd be going down a route I didn't want to travel down, but it was Loki. He was sexy, and irresistible. Any girl would do the same if she was in my position. We made love that day, and it was wonderful.


	8. Morning

**Loki POV**

I felt myself coming around from a long sleep. It has been years since I have gotten a decent rest. You see, I've had some weird nightmares ever since I came to Earth. I don't know what had happened to me, but it was always the same image. I was dying in my dream. I could feel my skin flake away until it left me in my throbbing muscles. My blood would begin to spill and my heart topped. I could still breathe though, even though I was stripped into only bones. I have never experienced so much pain in my life.

I finally woke up, my eyes fluttering open as I took in a deep breath. I felt my chest and my left leg, which was colder than the rest of my body. I found that the covers have slipped off of my leg and my chest. I sat up, propping myself on my hands. I looked next to me, to see Rachel. Her golden hair was spreaded out onto the white pillow, giving her an angelic look along with her snow white pale skin. Her lips were gently relaxed and her cheeks were blushing a light pink color. I smiled and leaned down to kiss her on the forehead. She mumbled my name and turned over, sighing lightly. I stood up from the bed, then stared at myself awkwardly in the mirror. I was completely naked. I felt myself blush, remembering the events that occurred last night. Never in my life have I ever felt that much glorious pleasure surge through my body. I snickered, grabbed a vacant robe and headed down to the left side of the hall. I figured I would borrow some of Phil's clothes, even though he had multiple tuxedos, clean and weird shirts, and slacks. I t was better than my thick armor though. I grabbed the best tuxedo that Phil owned. It turned out that I looked really good in it, considering I was taller than Phil. I walked out of the room, heading down to the main room. I glanced at the kitchen, sighing. I was slightly hungry, but I did not know what lied in the great, white block with the handles on it. I opened one door, and gasped as cold air breezed onto me. I looked down t my hand, which was turning a bright blue. I shuddered and shut it. I didn't want Rachel to know about my condition, as being a Frost Giant. I decided to open the other door, which wasn't that bad. Strange tubs and bottles were neatly placed about. One bottle caught my interest though. It was in the shape of a circle and was colored a bright yellow. I popped open the bottle cap, placed my lips on the opening and sucked, curiously. An odd, sour and stiff liquid sprayed into my throat, making me gag and cough deeply. I threw the bottle down, groaning as I wiped my mouth. I began to splash water into my throat, trying to get rid of the awful taste. I finally got enough gone for me to stop tasting it, Thank God. I opened the door again, pulling out a fluffy pink drink in a cup. I dipped my tongue into it, and found that it was really good! It had a fruit taste, and it was creamy and sweet. I drank all of it, smiling happily.

"…L….Loki?" asked a voice, sounding much like Rachel's. It t sounded tired, but gentle. I turned my head towards the voice, founding it Rachel, and I grinned slyly.

"Good morning!" I said, placing the cup down as I approached her. Little did I know, was that there was a small pink moustache on my upper lip. I saw Rachel laugh, gently like she always did and smiled.

"You have something on your lip," she said, pointing to her own lip. I felt the corner of my lip, taking a small portion of the liquid off. I thought of a sly remark, my lips curling into a crafty smirk.

"Can you get it?" I asked, feeling my voice go sly, like it always did. Rachel; began to blush as she went on the top of her toes and gently licked the liquid from my lip. I moaned quietly, as the pleasure feeling smacked me right in my lower part. I wrapped my snake-like arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. She rested her head on my chest, sighing happily. She was mine, forever. No one else can take her away from me, and if they did, I'd kill them. I, Loki the God of Mischief, had mischievously fallen in love. I would never let this feeling go. I'd keep it in my heart, forever. All I needed was Rachel and her love. If I had never seen her, I'd be lost and at Asgard. As I gently let go of Rachel and touched her cheek, I stared into her eyes. They reminded me of Thor, but that didn't matter. I loved her even if she was related to Thor.

"Rachel?" I asked, slowly. "What would you do if I died?" I asked, sighing. She looked at me, fearfully like it was going to happen. "Just wondering."

"Well, I think I'd die," she murmured, looking down at the ground sadly. "I don't know what I would do." I smiled at the fact that she'd die if I died, it was awfully sweet. I'd do the same for her in a heart beat.

"If I go back to Asgard…will you come with me?" I asked her, seriously as I caressed her check. "Would you?" She hesitated for as second, then nodded.

"I would come with you…and we could get married," she said, brightly as she kissed me on the nose. I felt myself blush.

"Good," I smirked.


	9. What Happened to Natasha?

**Rachel's POV**

After breakfast, I had decided to take a walk outside in the backyard. The sun was shining ever so brightly, the birds sung their anonymous tunes as the breeze swayed the blades of grass and the butterflies rested carefully on the flowers. I couldn't wait to step into the rays. They beckoned me to them, in which I walked to the patio door and slowly opened it. Loki heard this and turned his head over his shoulder. I didn't look at him, only did I stare in front of myself at the glorious day. I felt a small smile creep onto my lips as I stepped outside, giving a happy sigh as the sun warmed me. I walked from the cold concrete to the soft grass, which nipped at my ankles as I walked. Butterflies followed my path in the grass, fluttering around me as I stared in awe at the sky. This was amazing. The truly most wonderful moment in my life, besides meeting Loki. The clouds formed different shapes and images above me, sifting along with the wind, only to circle the world again. I turned around, to see if Loki had followed me. He was standing in the doorway, staring at me with a smile on his pale face. I smiled back, waving my hand to call him over. He looked down at the ground, sighed, and then took a step closer to me. I waved my hand again, looking hopeful at him. He pursed his lips, narrowing his eyebrows to make himself look slightly sad. I raised my eyebrow, sighing deeply as I watched him.

"Come on Loki," I said, holding out my hand to him. "Do you not like the sun?" Loki shook his head, quickly, speechless. "Oh…we can go back inside, if you want!" Loki smiled brightly, nodding as he stepped back inside. I walked from my place, across the concreted patio and into the house. I looked at Loki once, skeptical of what he had just did.

"I dislike the sun greatly," Loki stated, quickly as if to make an excuse. "Now, I beg of you. Please lock yourself in a room and don't come out until someone gets you." He grabbed me by the arm, marching me over to the bedroom. I grabbed onto the edge of the table, squirming with pain as I tried to hold on.

"Loki! No! Stop it!" I said, turning my head to see that he hadn't stopped pulling. In vain, I shouted, "YOU ARE HURTING ME! QUIT IT!" Loki let go, lifting his head towards me. In the corners of his eyes, I saw tears. One gently raced down his cheek, trailing water down with it. Loki wiped his eyes, looking back down as he sniffed.

"Sorry," Loki murmured, realizing what he had done. "I…I just…" He failed to finish, and ended up staring outside. I sighed, walking towards him quietly. I held his cheek against my palm, forcing him to look at me. His eyes were sad, no longer the light they used to glow. I wiped the tear away, gently, and then kissed his eye tenderly.

"Don't cry," I whispered, kissing the other eye as I pulled away. My hand never left his face, though. "It pains me to see you hurt."

"..But please," Loki said, gently pressing his hand against mine. "Hide. Mrs. Romanova is here." I whipped my head around, looking at all of the windows. I saw no fiery red hair, or spy cameras. I tilted my head at Loki, perhaps not hearing it right. "She is here. At the front door, and is looking through the peep hole. She can't see us, but she'll be around at the back yard. I want you to hide, and I'll take care of her." I nodded, sneaking to the back of the room, and then disappearing down the hallway. I hid in my room, in my dark and gloomy closet. I waited there for a while, until I heard a gun shot. I gasped, placing my hands over my mouth as I heard someone walk down the hall. I pulled my knees up to my chin, silently rocking back and forth as the door opened. The door to my closet open, and I prepared to scream.

"Rachel!" smiled Loki, tilting his head. "You can come out now." I let out a deep breath, standing up and walking out, confused.

"What happened?" I asked, heading into the hall. Everything was neatly stacked, like nothing had occurred. I raised my eyebrow, searching for any trace of Natasha. Unfortunately, there was none.

"Oh...she went away," Loki replied, gently lifted an oddly bent kitchen knife which was stained with a crimson liquid. "She went away for a while." I nearly screamed, but I shoved my hand over my mouth. Tears flooded my eyes, for the loss of the famous Black Widow. Even though I didn't like her, she was a good friend. I looked away, sighing.

"Why do you keep doing this, Loki?" I asked, fiercely as I glared at him. "Is it going to keep going like this? Huh? You are going to kill Hawk next? Or Fury? Are you going to cause me more pain?" I was mad, insane, angry, and hurt above all. I couldn't believe him anymore. He was a liar, a God of Mischief. What more could I expect from someone like him? Loki stared at me, emotionless as he dropped the knife to the ground.

"I thought you disliked her," Loki whispered, silently as he knelt to the ground, placing his hands on his forehead. "…I…I thought you hated her."

"She is still my friend!" I said, sighing as I sat to the ground. Could I keep going like this? "Loki…I don't know if this is right for me." Loki looked at me. I could literally feel his fragile heart break as he stared at me, the shadows returning to his eyes.

"It is right for you," Loki stated, almost begging as he grabbed me by the hands. "Please, give me another chance! I need some time to change!" I looked away, back at the knife occasionally. It would be Hawk's blood next, and he was my best friend. I looked at Loki, hating to do this. Tears flooded my eyes once again.

"No," I said, standing up weakly. "I gave you my heart, I gave you time to change…and you killed Natasha and Phil." I pointed to the door, frowning. "I'll ask you to leave, Loki." Loki lost it. He burst into sad tears and clung onto my leg, whimpering like a puppy.

"PLEASE DON"T MAKE ME LEAVE! PLEASE! I DON'T KNOW WHAT I WOULD DO WITHOUT YOU! I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" he shouted, burying his face into my jeans. I sighed, deeply as I cursed to myself. He attacked my heart and reached my weak spot. I gently leaned down, removing his hands from my jeans and placed them around me. I smiled, weakly up at him.

"This is my place," I murmured, gently leaning up and kissing his cheek. Loki smirked, and moved his head around, so that our lips met. I laughed, pulling away and stroked his soft hair. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"How much?" asked Loki smirking as he leaned his head onto my shoulder.

"From Asgard, and back," I smiled, remembering. "Hey, when will I get to go to Asgard?"

"All in good time, my love," Loki murmured, tucking my hair behind my ear. "But for now…can you hold me?" I raised my eyebrow, letting a small smirk escape and I nodded. Loki moved himself around, so that he sat in the middle of my open legs. He leaned against the crook of my neck, sighing deeply as he did. I wrapped my arms around him, and then leaned my head against his own. "That's more like it," he purred, gently.


	10. Run Away

I slowly placed Loki down on the ground, seeing that he had fallen asleep in my arms. It was just what I wanted. It gave me enough time to examine the knife and get out of here. I needed to get back to S.H.I.E.L.D and get help from them. I don't know what they would do after I totally released Loki from going to Asgard for trials. I would probably be banished, but they would have my information about where Loki was. I stood up, being careful not to wake Loki up. The shiny boards beneath my feet were of no help. They creaked and made the walls moan as I walked, biting my tongue until I felt blood. Where would the Black Widow be? I decided to check the garage, that dark place I dared never to go when I was a child. I opened the door and was greeted by the scent of rusted metal and burnt wood. I walked down the stairs, treading lightly across the wood until I landed on the hard floor.

"Natasha?" I whispered, silently as I could as I stood up. "Are you here?" I heard something move behind me, which made me whirl around. "Natasha?" It was a suspenseful moment. It might be a dangerous creature that would attack me at any moment now, for all I knew. Another rumble came from the wooden boxes that Phil stored heavy material in. I approached, like the idiot teen I was. I clenched my fist into my mouth, to prevent me from screaming. Suddenly, fiery hair blew up, and I felt tough arms pin me to the ground. I mumbled, twisting myself away. "Natasha, it's Rachel," I mumbled, trying to sit up.

"I know," Natasha murmured, looking up at the open door. "He might wake up anytime soon. We need to get out of here." She looked at me, and picked me up. "I know, and so does Barton." I marched over to the door with her, as she pulled out a small gun. I grabbed her arm, shaking my head quickly.

"What's wrong?""Don't shoot him," I replied, innocent as I could. "He's my….friend."

"I'd say friends with benefits. Now, get into the car outside," Natasha scoffed, pushing me towards the door. I quickly walked down the hall, looking at the pictures of Phil and me again. I took one of the hooks and carried it out with me. I couldn't believe I was doing this, but it was for my own safety. Slowly, I opened the car door and hopped in. Cold air blew back my air as I settled down. I saw Natasha come out, and run over to the car. She opened the door, closed it and started up the car. She looked worried, but fearless. "He's awake," she said, hastily as she drove away. I looked behind my shoulder as Natasha said things that I couldn't understand. Everything was normal, just like I remembered it. Then, it happened. Blue lighted up the whole house, as a maniac laugh rang through the neighborhood. Loki was truly awake. "We will keep you safe," muttered Natasha, as she glanced at me, when I sighed deeply. "Even though I know you love him. Barton knows too. He saw you two on the Stark Industries roof." I sighed again, rubbing my temples. I was screwed.

..

"Rachel," began Fury as he paced around, getting his thoughts in order before he would interrogate me. I noticed the cameras in the corner of the dark room, which gave me quite a case of claustrophobia. I shuddered, turning my eyes to the table. "Loki is a dangerous man. I can't believe you would run off with him like this. It's highly disrespectful to everyone, including Agent Coleson." I looked down, feeling anger boil through me.

"Loki is not dangerous. He is just misunderstood!" I stated, giving Fury a fiery glare. Fury sighed, deeply frustrated with me at the moment. I felt a slight smirk come to my lips, but I kept it under control before it spread. "I've grown close to him, and he's a friend. A really nice friend."

"Loki has manipulated you! He has lied to you so many times, and yet you call him a friend?" Fury said, his calm voice suddenly angry, which made me jump. "What has happened to you?"

"The truth came to me," I muttered, frowning deeply. "That's what happened. S.H.I.E.L.D is really the bad guys."

"No, you are wrong. We are the good guys. And from what you are doing now...you are the bad guy, Rachel. I don't want to see you kill people with Loki, so thats why we are going to put you two away in prison," Fury said, raising his head up to stare down at me down his nose. I gave him the weirdest look I could, and parted my lips, in confusion.

"What?" I asked, madly as I stood up. My hands balled into fists, as anger raged through me. What was happening? "You can't do that! I'll kill you, if you do it! I swear on Phil's grave, Nick Fury, I will!" My lips curled in a sneer as I felt myself calm back down. Fury's eyebrows were raised as he picked up his phone and muttered into it:

"The girl is insane. Take her to cell block number 60, along with Loki, in cell block 61." I gasped as arms wrapped around me, pulling me down a long, treacherous hall. My lips were shuddering with regret as my mind wept. Why did I do that? I was such an idiot. Finally, I was thrown into my cell, and placed my hands against the bars. Cell's 60 and 61 weren't blocked with a wall, only a gate stood between the cells. I looked into my neighbors cell, which would have been Loki. He was absent. Perhaps he had escaped and gone back to Asgard. I hope he was happy, where ever he was. Slowly, I placed my head down on the hard concrete and found it in myself to fall into sleep.


	11. In Prison

I heard a clank next to me, which echoed off of the walls and banged in my eardrums. I lifted my head from my rock, my head throbbing with pain. I would have thought that they treated people better here. Again, my theory was entirely incorrect. I looked next to me, where the clank had come from. They had finally put a person into cell 61. I slowly got to my feet when the guards left and approached the bars. I laid a hand on the cold bar, shuddering at its touch.

"Loki?" I asked, leaning my forehead against the bar gently. I wanted to know it was him. I needed to know. There was no response, only silence was forbidden over our cells. "Loki…please answer me. I want to talk to you," I tried again, speaking more gentle this time.

"Why do I want to talk to you?" Loki asked, murmuring darkly as I saw his eyes glow in the darkness. They were cold again, and full of anger. I took in a deep breath, ready for whatever he would do to me.

"Because…" I replied, cursing quietly to myself as I couldn't think of a reason. I decided to play it innocent. "…I don't know why. You have every right to hate me. I mean, I left you…but only because Natasha made me leave with her. If I tried to get away from her, she would have called S.H.I.E.L.D and we would have been taken away either way." I let go of the bar, only to be grabbed back by Loki. This act made me jump, jerking away quickly. His grasp held me there though.

"My only advice about this place…stay by this cell at all times," Loki murmured, like he was afraid someone would hear. I tilted my head as he let go of me. I immediately took a step back and sat down on the damp flooring.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused and unsteady as I crossed my arms.

"…The gatekeeper," Loki replied, standing with his hands behind his back as he stared, steadily at me without blinking. "He'll take me away from here." My heart sunk as he said "me." He probably didn't care about me, and who wouldn't? I pulled up my knees, gently sighing.

"I hope you have fun in Asgard. Say hi to Thor for me," I murmured, leaning my cheek against my knee. I felt a slight breeze, and heard a crack in front of me. I looked up and saw that Loki was standing in front of me. I gasped, tilting my head towards his cell. There was a holographic image of him, just standing straight ahead. I wondered if the guards would see double of him, but then I noted that my cell was dark. He leaned down to me, smiling gently.

"And there is room for one more person to come with me," He said, leaning back up and pointing at the sky. "Be ready tomorrow at noon. The guards won't be here…their death is slowly coming." He chuckled once, then turned back to his cell and went back inside. I rested my head on my knees, sighing gently as Loki sat down in the corner. He was like a beautiful, ghost, which longed for death and chaos. I loved that fact. It was my favorite thing about him. I was a rebellious girl inside, but that was hidden due to my happiness and shy personality. I wanted to reveal myself, somehow. Maybe if I found myself at Asgard, I'd figure it out. It would no longer be a mystery to me. I felt myself slowly stand back up, staring into Loki's cell. He had his eyes closed, and his arms crossed over his chest. A small lock of black hair protested with the way his hair was flowing, which made me smile and chuckle.

"Such a lovely boy, indeed. Just locked up inside of…evil," I murmured, wedging my arm through the bar. I slowly reached for him, but realized he was too far away. I sighed, pulling my arm back through. I turned back around, to head to my sleeping spot, but was cut off to:

"Do you really think I'm lovely?" asked Loki, quietly and tenderly, like a small child asking to stay in their parents bed because of a nasty nightmare. I turned my head around and nodded, as he transported to my side of the cell. He moved the protesting strand behind his ear and let out a small cough.

"I really do think so," I replied, hoping to avoid an awkward silence moment. Loki looked at me, his eyes half-closing as he stared, suspiciously. He leaned his head towards me, so that we were an inch apart.

"Prove to me that I'm lovely," Loki whispered, pressing his hands against my shoulders. He walked forward, and pressed me into the wall, hotly. I bit my lip, trying not at all to blush, which failed. I blushed all the time. "Well, prove it." Without the use of my hands, it would be very hard to "prove it" to him.

"If you weren't lovely, you wouldn't be so adorable," I smiled, tilting my head. Loki pressed into me, shaking his head as he grinned.

"Better convincing, my dear," he whispered. I bit my lip, resisting the urge to just kiss him.

"If you weren't lovely…you wouldn't be so…sexy," I blushed, looking down. "Like the sexy kitty act." I heard him chuckle as he pressed his mouth against my ear. I could feel his warm breath travel down my neck, making me shiver with need.

"I want to hear…" Loki began, his voice in a slight purr as he paused, to let out a small growl. "…more. Much, much more. I want you to make me aroused, so that I can take you." He gently sucked on my earlobe, licking and nibbling it tenderly. I clenched my hands, fighting with lust.

"You are sexy, you are amazing, you are amazing in bed, you are wonderful, you are wicked, you are evil…you are my king," I smirked, knowing the last bit would make him proud. Indeed, he did. He lifted his hands from me, smiling brightly.

"Really?" he asked, happily.

"Yes….and I need to be ruled," I replied, wrapping my arms and returned the favor of what he did to my earlobe. I heard him moan and shudder, gently clenching onto my arm.

"…And why the hell are we in a prison?" Loki complained, after I had finished. "I'm goddamn ready for this." I laughed, pointing to his cell.

"We'll have more fun like that in Asgard. I promise," I smirked, as he walked through his cell and laid down. "Good night, Loki." I laid down and sighed, but smiled once as I heard:

"I love you," Loki murmured.


	12. Teleporting

I was ready for this. I could nearly sense the time, when we would be transported to Asgard. I heard from Loki that it was simply glorious and large, and the people were quite cunning but friendly. I thought I'd enjoy their company, and even make a friend or two. I stayed by Loki the whole day, despite the guards yelling at us to separate. I wouldn't listen, I would just stay right where I was. One guard actually charged into my cell and pulled me away from him, but I walked straight back. Finally, they gave up and moved onto the other poltergeists. That's how I thought of myself now, a poltergeist in love.

"The portal is about to open," Loki murmured suddenly, as the clock stroke twelve o'clock in the morning. He wrenched his hand through the open space of the cold bar, and I grabbed onto his wrist. I was still slightly worried about what Loki had on his mind, so I didn't trust to hold his hand just yet. Love was difficult, and I was just finding out now. "Hold on tight," he said, a bit louder as the guards marched away from us. "It might sting. I remember the first time I teleported. It hurt, so never let go or you might get lost in space." I nodded, my heart beating faster with anxiety.

"I am worried," I stated, honestly as I looked down nervously. I felt Loki pause, his lips parting in hesitation for an awkward silence that hung in the air.

"Don't be. I'll protect you through this. Don't worry either, the Allfather is very accepting," Loki smiled, as lights began to beam from the ceiling. I looked up in awe as blue, yellow and red dripped down like strips of lightning. The guards shouted as the earth roiled, and the sky darkened. "Here we go," he murmured as I felt my feet raise from the ground. We were levitating in the air for a second, then we disappeared. My hair blew fiercely behind me as we flew down the energy beam. I saw multiple stars that scientists at earth lacked to find, and some different realms. I smiled, gently, but then gasped in pain as we landed on a hard, metal surface. It took a moment for me to regain myself, but I rose eventually. We were on a bridge, that was broken in half. I stared at it with child-like wonder, frowning gently as I wondered if something broke it. "There used to be a beam there that could shoot the Asgardians to different realms. Unfortunately, Thor and I destroyed it," Loki chuckled, smirking mischievously at the ground. "It was mostly Thor though...that idiot." I saw Loki stare down into the dark abyss, like he was casting a memory into him, and then let it go. He turned away and began to walk towards the kingdom. I followed him at his quick pace, silently murmuring questions to myself.

"Um...Loki?" I had begun to ask, slowly at first then went as quick as I could to finish my question. "What will happen here?" Loki looked over his shoulder at me, blowing a puff of air out of his nose as he thought.

"I...I don't know. It all decides on dad- erm, the Allfather," Loki said, his cheeks blushing a fierce red and his eyes becoming dark as the memories began to rush in at that day. I wish I could see what was going on in his mind. He seemed so distant and troubled today. I was highly worried and concerned.

"Are you okay, Loki?" I asked, gently placing a hand on his cold shoulder. He turned his head away, to hide something perhaps. I tried to turn him towards me, but he didn't budge. I sighed, deeply as I let go. "I'm always here if you need to talk to someone. I'll listen to you. I understand, even though no one else does on this damn world...Asgard and earth...or any other realm." Loki turned his head to me at the sound of this, his face lightly up with a happy glow. His lips began to quiver as they formed a weak smile.

"Really? You understand my pain?" Loki asked, quietly and as innocent as a lamb. He blinked twice, seemingly confused that I'd understand.

"I do, I really do. You are misunderstood, correct?" I started, as Loki nodded. "And Thor is just a Demigod. You are an actual God! That makes you better, by far!" Loki grinned, a bit happy but a bit insanely. It made me shudder, but it made me smile as well.

"You are right. I'm not settling for second best this time. Father is going to love me, and I'll become the best," Loki said, cheerfully as he brushed his hair back from his forehead proudly. He looked at me, his eyes showing affection and kindness, like I knew they would. "Thank you, Rachel." He gently stroked the sides of my neck with each hand, only with his fingertips, and slowly pulled in as he kissed me. I sighed, stroking his hair back as I moved my lips to his jawbone and kissed there. I felt him tremble against me, moaning quietly as he bit his lip, trying to not let it escape. "Oh, Rachel. You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered, placing his lips on my neck and gently sucked on my skin. I sighed again, wrapping my arms around his back. Another perfect memory going in the vault.


	13. Asgard

We approached the large, golden castle that looked like it could have been made out of glittering gold bricks. Surrounding the castle, were small houses with white smoke rising from the chimney. It flowed with the wind as the trail of smoke went on, and then vanished into the mystical air. Asgard was beautiful.

"This is such a curious city," I murmured to myself, a bit loudly so that Loki turned his head at me and bared a goofy smiled that warmed my heart.

"Of course it is curious, it was where I was raised," Loki recalled, grabbing my hand and swinging it back and forth. "It had never looked so beautiful in the light."

"I'll say!" I added, smiling brightly at the sun, which was behind the castle making it on fire with its glittering warm light.

"But, my dear, you have never looked so beautiful in the light," Loki said, smiling as he touched my blushing cheek. "The way the sun catches in your gold hair…it's priceless." I couldn't help but smile.

"Thanks," I murmured, shyly as I tossed a lock of my hair over my shoulder. "But…wait…do you- never mind." I was about to ask him a question, but it seems the author does not want this story to become another "Twilight." Loki gently rubbed his arm as we approached the long, yellow, narrowed, jewel encrusted door. I slowly bit my lip, anxiety attack me again. Loki took my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you. Just let me speak," Loki murmured as the doors opened, placing his hand back to his side. The doors creaked and scrapped against the floor, making a deep noise that made me clench my teeth. When they were pulled back as far as they could go, a silence hung over our heads. We didn't dare breathe or speak. Suddenly, a hammer much like Thor's, flew out and smacked Loki in the chest. He gasped and fell to the ground, the hammer across his chest which pinned him down. I struggled to try to get it off of him, but it couldn't budge. Loki squirmed, after seeing I couldn't lift it, and then sighed in frustration.

"Oh God…" I murmured, trying again to lift it. I knew better, but it was just better to try again.

"Damn," Loki hissed as he stared at the hallway that was shown by the lights on the wall. I saw someone leap out and pounce on Loki, shaking him angrily.

"BROTHER! YOU HAVE KIDNAPPED AN INNOCENT CHILD, AND NOW YOU HAVE COME BACK TO ASGARD?" Thor shouted, his voice roaring. I placed a hand over my mouth, scared to death of this outburst. "ALLFATHER SHALL CAST YOU OUT!"

"THOR!" I shouted, gathering my strength as I threw myself upon Thor's thick arm. "He didn't kidnap me!" Thor looked at me, confused as beads of sweat fell from his face and his teeth set on his lower lip. "I kidnapped him."

"What is this madness?" Thor asked, calmly lifting his hammer from Loki and shook his head, once as he looked at me. "I can't believe you. You'd actually help…the enemy?"

"…Yes…because…I," I started, hoping Thor would understand, because he was in love with that Jane Foster. "I love him, Thor." His whole face went from anger, to soft and understanding. He smiled gently, patting my head with his large hand. I knew he'd understand. He really was a nice guy, underneath all of that meat and anger.

"I understand, Rachel," Thor stated, looking at Loki. "You better treat her with absolute kindness and compassion. She needs it, from what she had been through."

"And what have I been doing the whole time?" Loki asked, opening his arms as he raised his eyebrow.

"Lying to me," I murmured, crossing my arms. He slightly glared at me as I snickered. "Kidding."

"Treat her with respect, Loki. That's all I ask," Thor stated differently, turning to the open hall with grace. "Father will speak with you now." He nodded to the two of us, and then disappeared down the hallway. I sighed, rubbing my temples gently.

"He freaked me out at first," I managed to chuckle, sighing again gently. "The way he was yelling." Loki looked at me, smiling gently as he placed his index finger on his pale upper lip. He looked seductive, the way his eyes glittered, the way his lips curled as he gently licked his lip, and the way his finger was.

"He's quite a surprise," Loki stated, smirking. "His yelling is often heard anywhere. That's what causes lightning in a thunderstorm. So now, when ever you are on earth and you see lightning and then thunder? Just know that Thor and I are having a little battle." I laughed, wrapping my arms around him and hugged him.

"I'll remember that!" I said, grinning. "Interesting. But, what happens if I don't go back to earth?"

"Then," Loki paused for a second, then shrugged. "You'll have to deal with him yelling all the time." I snickered, rolling my eyes at the sound of that. I couldn't imagine dealing with Thor all day long for years. I don't know how Loki did it. "We should be getting inside," suggested Loki, holding out his hand for me to take and which I did.

"Is there anything I should know about this...Allfather?" I asked, as we walked down the hall.

"Just that he can hear anything you say now. Don't say anything revealing," Loki snickered.


	14. First Impressions

"LOKI! YOU ARE BACK!" cried a delicate woman whom was in the corner of the room. Loki backed up as the woman threw herself upon him, sobbing and hugging him with her fragile arms. She mumbled words into his shoulder, sobbing in-between breathes. Loki looked at me, rolling his eyes melodramatically. I could only guess that this was Allfather's wife, Thor's mom, Loki's "mom." I couldn't help but smile at Loki's attempts to get through the woman, but she never let go, stubbornly smoothing down Loki's hair. I looked at the throne, seeing Thor smirking at Loki. The Allather was next to him. He was a pale old man; with an eye patch over his right eye and a stringy white beard that hung into his chest.

"Release him please," the man spoke, his voice regal and majestic. His power flowed through his words, brightly. The woman gave Loki one more squeeze, and then walked away wiping her eyes from joyful tears. At least I thought they were joyful. "Loki, you have returned to a kingdom, where you have destroyed realms and lied upon. Oh, and you brought a friend." The Allfather gave me a welcoming smile. "I'm Odin Allfather, and you are?"

"Rachel," I stated, smiling at his kindness. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

"What a beautiful name! It means lamb, doesn't it?" Odin commented. I nodded, quickly. Odin rose from his seat and dug his rod into the marble flooring. "And now, Loki! From your crimes that you have done, I shall place you in the toughest prison on Asgard," he spoke, his voice stern as he approached us. I held my hand up, nodding my head down. I felt like I was in school. "Um…yes, Rachel?"

"Excuse me sir, I said, despite Loki's gestures to prevent me from speaking. "On Earth, Loki was in the most dangerous and toughest jail on the planet….and he got out." Odin raised his eyebrow and stroked his beard, thoughtfully as he considered this.

"Well, that's on earth!" Thor stated, not helping the situation at the slightest bit.

"But still, I said 'on the planet'," I said, my voice gaining strength. "He'll escape the prison. If he did it once, he can do it again." Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Loki drop his arms and smile. I made the right move.

"This girl has an odd sense," Odin said, turning his head to Thor, the guards, and his wife. "But I like it. Loki, if you can prove and swear that you'll stop our evil doings, I'll spare your life and you can become an Asgardian again."

"Of course dad- erm, Allfather," Loki said, bowing deeply as he turned on his heel and walked away, coolly. I followed, waving behind me as we turned down the hall. Happily, Loki hugged me as soon as we were out of view. He was smiling, so brightly. "Thanks!" He smirked. "Maybe you should talk more often!"

"Never doubt the earthling," I smirked, kissing him on the cheek gently. I proved myself to Loki, and that's all I needed.

"I would have never even dared to doubt such a beautiful woman," Loki whispered in my ear as I felt himself smirk with pride. "You are one smart earthling, then."


	15. Impossible Reality

**Loki POV**

After I left Rachel in her room (I made sure she was safe), I decided to walk around outside. It had been years since I have been in Asgard, and I was surely going to hit the hotspots where I most remembered. I went into that rather large room where Allfather used to hide the Bifrost. I still wish I had it, but it was probably destroyed. I walked out of that room and came to the main room, the dining room. I glanced at the bountiful tables full of fruits and food. My stomach grumbled, so I carelessly grabbed a shiny apple that was just begging me to eat it. I slowly walked back at out of the room, watching the golden ceiling with ultimate awe for it and the surrounding pillars. It was so magnificent, but yet, it seemed like this was my first visit here. Was I really gone that long or have I lost parts of my memory? I think that was it, the fall…I remember. I let go of father's rod, and I fell into space. Red Skull took me in, and here I am, alive. During the fall, I probably lost some of it. I don't seem as evil as I used to be, which worried me. For Rachel's sake, I'd try to stay sane. It was difficult, but I tried my best. It would show when I was angry, just like at the house when Agent Romanov took Rachel from me. It hurt, badly. I thought I'd never see her again, but I did. Everything was good. As I turned the corner, I was face to face with an old, ugly lady with a huge stitch in her eye. I gasped, closing my eyes and turned my head down, coughing at the stench of her.

"Excuse me," she smiled a toothy grin, patting my arm. "Son of Laufey."

"…Son of Odin," I corrected, feeling quite awkward as I looked back into her glassy brown eyes.

"Adopted, but I see the devil in your eyes," the lady stated, pointing to my eyes. I blinked once, trying to get rid of that ghastly image of her rotten fingernail.

"What are you saying, woman?" I asked, frowning gently as I pushed her hand down.

"You still are angry, you still have hate. I want you to join me," she replied, grinning like a pedophile. "They still exist, your kind I mean."

"You mean…he's still alive?" I asked, quickly. "My…dad?"

"Yes, yes Laufey is still alive," she replied, taking me by the wrist and jogged with me, her wispy hair flowing behind her. "He is waiting for you, and he's mad."

"I thought I killed him!" I spoke, my voice straining for confidence and strength, but all I received was anger and anxiety. "I thought…oh dear, this is so confusing."

"I know dear," the woman said, turning a corner and walking down the hall which was an obvious dead end. I wouldn't be surprised if we disappeared into the wall. "You'll soon understand. You were meant to rule the humans and Asgard. Thor is just…just a bug that you need to exterminate." She gave me another toothy grin as she ran into the wall, which swallowed her up. It flowed back, like oddly shaped jello. I growled, hating this mode of transportation. I walked into the wall, feeling the cool air swallow around my ear deeply. I shuddered as more cold air burst into me. I was back, and I couldn't be happier. My skin was blue, and my eyes shone a slight red/green color. The woman was ahead of me, just a bundle of cloths. I followed her, watching the blown relics that I tried to destroy. Apparently, they worked on it and the planet was restored. She took me to the throne room, and I saw Laufey. I narrowed my eyes, my lips parting gently.

"Father," I spoke, innocently. I was ready to deceive everything he said. He looked down at me, his eyes narrowing as he stood. "Why is this realm still about? I thought it was destroyed."

"Destroyed in your eyes," Laufey spoke, darkly as he approached me. I could feel his cold presence, but it didn't bother me. "Is it true? You are my son?" I gulped, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"…Yes," I murmured, my heart skipping a beat as he took me by the wrist. He squeeze, expecting my arm to freeze. It stayed normal and only turned the color he was, frost. I shuddered as I grabbed my arm back. "It is very true."

"And I made a swear," Laufey began, ignoring me as he tuned his back away. "That you shall never fall in love, because it consumes you." He turned back to me, blowing a puff of air from his nose. A moment of hesitation hung, before he began to ask. "Have you? Do not deceive me, I can tell wither you are lying or not." I was screwed, damn.

"I…I have, father," I mumbled, silently quivering.

"STOP QUIVEIRNG YOU USELESS IDIOT!" Laufey screamed, surprising the old lady and me so much, that I grabbed my heart and the old lady fell over. "YOU ARE MY SON, AND YOU HAVE POWER! YOU WILL NOT SHUDDER!" He took in another breath, sighing deeply as he smirked, sickly at me.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, innocently as I placed my hands in front of me.

"That's better," Laufey smirked, insanely as he made an ice dagger with his hand. He gave it in my cold hands, and then laughed, gently. "Now, with this dagger, I want you to kill the loved one. I will make you do it, or I will do it. And let me tell you, it will not be done with mercy. I'll stab out her heart, string her guts out and give her head to you on a platter. I want you to go insane and evil again, I want to have my old son back." He patted my shoulder, then turned away. "Show him out, Milda." The old lady stood up, nodding before turning to me. She gave a toothy grin as she held out her hand. "Oh, and before you leave...if you don't complete this task...one of my old friends will pay you a visit, Red Skull."

"Good night, Loki," she spoke as my vision got wobbly. I felt myself tip over, until all I saw was her insane grin. My eyes closed as I felt air whish behind me, and then I woke up. I was in bed, shirtless, with Rachel. She had a pillow close to her chest, and she was breathing softly. I wondered if this was just all a dream, and I bet it was. I still felt fear, but I still felt evil. I shook my head, leaning my head back and falling back asleep, Rachel's hand in mine.


	16. Vanallheim

**Loki's POV**

After a long while of sleep, I decided to walk around some more. I hoped that lady wouldn't randomly appear again, but my hopes failed me as she came around the corner. She gave me another grin, then raced towards me. I almost felt like running the other direction, but her eyes had me in place. She got nearer to me, breathing her gross breath into my face. I cringed.

"There is another Laufeyson," she whispered, darkly as she pulled out an orb from her pocket. I was surprised it didn't get smashed when she landed in Jotunheim. "His name is Zant, and he is the God of Obedience. If you wish to seek him, travel to Vanalheim. I wish you luck, Loki. Bring the girl, if you wish. It would be safer for her to be with you." She disappeared around the same corner, leaving me breathless and speechless. I had a brother? I shook my head, not surprised that Odin didn't take my brother instead. Was he younger or older? Was he kind or was he evil? My heart was racing, as I couldn't help but smile. I ran back to the room, to discover Rachel getting dressed into her normal clothes. She looked at me and waved.

"Morning!" she smiled, pulling up her jeans and buttoned them. "You seem happy today." I walked over to her, taking her in my arms and kissed her, fiercely for a second.

"It's a good day! It seems I have a brother," I smiled, sighing happily.

"Really?" asked Rachel, smiling brightly. "That's awesome!" She was now fully dressed, and was heading out the door. "Are we going to visit him?"

"Sure we are," I said, following her out the door. "We are going to Vanalheim, which is basically Asgard backwards. It's a weird place." I scoffed, taking her hand and leading her into a room. "I've only been there once when Allfather had to take care of me all day. Thor was out in Vanalheim, doing God knows what, and I had to go with Allfather."

"Interesting," Rachel said, seemingly interesting in the conversation. "And how do you propose we get there?"

"It'll be our own little secret," I smirked as we turned into the hall, a different hall than the other one I had traveled down with the old lady and pointed at the dead end. "Just run through. I'll be right there."

"So, just like Harry Potter," Rachel murmured, as she began to run. She ran through the wall, gasping as it swallowed her. I walked with great strides as I walked in, letting the coolness of the portal wash over me. It blurred my vision for a second, and then revealed a glorious land that was even better than Asgard. I heard the Allfather speak of this land, saying that they were wise and understanding. They were gifted with seeing the future, which always struck me as interesting. The castle of the realm seemed relatively the same as ours but, it was just different in some details. It actually looked like a castle with exquisite detail in the stones. I was impressed and so was Rachel. "Wow," she whispered, breathlessly. I smirked down at her, and moved on to the door of the castle. I knocked once and took a step back. Who knew what would come out? The large door creaked open as a small woman stepped out, gasping at us.

"Loki, son of Laufey, and betrayer of Asgard," she said, quaking with intense fear as she stared into my eyes. "What do you need?"

"I heard I have a younger brother," I stated, trying to be kind, but my brain got the best of me. "And I didn't betray anyone."

"That's not what Thor has told me," the woman whispered, then looked at Rachel as she smiled. "Rachel, daughter of earth and a kind heart. How may I do you?" Rachel raised an eyebrow, licking her lips in confusion.

"We are looking for his brother," I heard her state as my smirk returned.

"Yes ma'am. It would be wonderful if you reveal him to me," I said, my voice purring gently with dryness. The woman observed me, and then nodded.

"In just a minute," she said, and then disappeared. We waited in silence for a while. I was afraid to say anything. I was focusing on my new brother. Would he be like me? Would he kill Thor? I smiled darkly as I thought of myself training my own blood. It should be fun. Finally the lady returned, pulling a boy with her. He had thin, soft brown hair that rested over the tops of his eyes. His eyebrows were thick, but it made his eyes shine and stand out. He had unnaturally bright blue eyes, with a green iris in his right eye, but a red iris in his left eye. He had a kind of a cat appearance, since his eyes are slightly huge and his lips were pushed outwards, which were a pale pink color. He was the average height, which surprised me since I was tall and a bit too broad for it. He was not skinny, but he was not over weight. I stared at him, my mouth opening gently. "Zant, this is your brother, Loki,' the woman said, nervously pushing the boy forward. We shared the same color eyes, I could tell. He just stared at me, not afraid as he reached his arms around me and squeezed me into a hug. Bluntly, I hugged him back. I saw Rachel smile happily that I had found my brother.

"Brother, I've missed you," Zant said, letting me go and put his hands back behind his back.

"I've missed you too…why have you gone into hiding?" I asked, confused.

"What do you mean? I was about to ask you why you were in hiding," Zant replied, frowning gently. I blinked, my face turning red as I realized. Allfather was a bastard.


	17. Clint's Confession

**Rachel's POV**

We arrived back at Asgard. Loki seemed happy about Zant. I was happy for him, but I knew I had to get back to Earth soon. I wanted to stay, but I didn't belong among the Gods. I'm sure if I told Loki this he'd disagree. He has told me that I looked like a God, but that was just odd.

"But…you can't go get!" complained Loki as I told him that I wanted to go back. I knew he'd do this, but I had to.

"I'll come back, and I'll live here! Just allow me to go say my goodbyes to Nick and Natasha…all of them," I whispered, gently patting his soft hair back. He looked at me, in disbelief that I'd do this.

"I'll come with you," Loki whispered.

"You need to stay here with Zant," I said, slightly getting frustrated. I wanted to go alone.

"The kid is 20. I don't think he needs to be left with a guardian," Loki smirked.

"Truth is…I want to go alone, Loki," I sighed, hoping I wouldn't hurt his feelings. I gently kissed his lips, tenderly. "Please Loki. I'll be fine." Loki didn't answer. He just kissed me back, snaking his arms around my waist as he pulled me closer to him.

"I'll let you go," Loki said, in between breaths. "But…don't get hurt, alright?" I pulled away for a second, raising an eyebrow.

"Me? Get caught? Please, I can be so sneaky they wont even know I was there," I snickered, gently pecking his forehead as I stepped away. "Can you take me to Earth?"

"Alright, come with me, love," Loki smiled, grabbing my hand and walking off with me. We traveled down a different corridor, heading towards the dead end again. I suppose this was the mode of transportation now-a-days. "Just run through and you'll end up at your cousin's house. It'll be night though. I wish you luck, Rachel." He bent down and gave me a kiss, unlike no other he had gave me. It was a true love kiss, like I really felt his love coming through it. I smiled, and waved to him before I ran through. What I came to next was entirely my fault.

…..

I found myself in the middle of Phil's condo. I smiled brightly, seeing that the house was still in perfect condition. The first thing I did was check the time. It was midnight, but I wasn't tired. I could go run laps if I wanted to. I snuck a candy bar out from the counter and lightly chewed on that, looking around the house. I noticed that there was a crack in the window, but I didn't seem to mind. Then, I heard a shuffle from the hall. This gave me a heart attack. I grabbed a kitchen knife, knowing it would really do nothing, and headed over to the hall. I saw a figure in my room, and wondered if it was Loki or Fury. I slowly peeked my head inside, and saw Barton sitting on the ground. It looked like he was crying, at first. I tilted my head, dropping the knife as Barton turned his head towards me. He gasped and stood up, wiping his eyes.

"Oh…I thought…um…you died," He started, blinking away more tears.

"I was taken by S.H.I.E.L.D,"I said, rolling my eyes. "I thought you would have known."

"And I thought you knew better about Loki," Barton spoke, seemingly angry. "You deserve better than a villain." I raised my hands, shaking my head.

"Here we go again," I said, then stopped. I deserved better? I looked at him, questioningly. "What do you mean, Clint?" He began to blush as he walked out of my room, clenching his fists.

"Nothing!" he stated, as he headed for the door. I ran quickly in front of him, raising my eyebrow.

"I want some answers, Barton," I ordered, pushing on his chest with my hand. "What did you see that day with Loki and I?" He looked away, biting his lip. He was nervous.

"You two were…kissing," he murmured, staring to blush as I think he remembered. I suddenly came to realization, but just to make sure, I had to.

"Clint…what are you trying to say? Do you…like me?" I asked, softly. He looked at me, showing me his hurt eyes, before looking back down. He pushed me aside, growling deeply suddenly

"I'm saying that he is a dirty, rotten man!" Barton said, getting louder. "You don't deserve him! He deserves to die!" I shook my head, scared of what he was saying.

"BARTON! HE LOVES ME!" I shouted, clenching my fists.

"NO! HE IS PLAYING YOU!" He yelled, turning towards me.

"LISTEN TO REASON! HE IS NOT MANIPULATING ME!" I pleaded, loudly. This was going to get us no where.

"I CANT LISTEN TO REASON! I'M IN BLOODY LOVE, AND WHEN YOU ARE IN THAT, YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO REASON!" he shouted, turning towards the door, opened it and slammed it. I growled deeply, throwing my hands in the air. Who did he think he was? I sat down on the couch, placing my head in my hands. I felt awful now. Suddenly, I heard a whisk of air and a thud . I looked and saw an arrow with a note attached to it. It was inserted into the kitchen table. I frowned, stood up and approached the object. I took of the note and read it. It had said:

_All the love that history knows,  
Is said to be in every rose.  
Yet all that could be found in two,  
Is less than what I feel for you._

I placed a hand over my mouth, instantly growing a new feeling for Barton. I heard the door open. I turned my head, seeing Barton standing in the middle of the room. I weakly smiled at him.

"Rachel, I think I am in love with you," He whispered, nervously. Would it be bad if I said that I totally forgot about Loki? I was focusing on Barton. I smiled again at him. "I can treat you better than Loki. I'll love you even after death. I'll protect you and I won't lie to you, ever. Please…do you love me?"

"I like you…but I mean…Loki…" I murmured, looking down.

"Give me a chance!" He begged, walking closer to me until he was a foot from me. "Please." I looked into his eyes, shaking my head.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Then…please forgive me for this," Barton said, pressing his lips against mine. I gasped, feeling a new sensation run down. I felt more pleasure in Barton than Loki, but I felt more playful with Loki. He kissed me with love, and not the seductive nature of Loki that sent me wild. I kind of liked it, and I wanted more. I began to kiss back, and he noticed automatically. He moaned gently as he pressed me against him. "Oh Rachel….you don't know how happy you make me," he said, in between breaths.


End file.
